Tears of Sorrow
by Hawkshadow741
Summary: AU Song visits and confides in the only person she can think of after a fallout with her family


The rain poured down with an unforeseen ferocity upon the small coastal town. Aiedail felt a sharp pang of pity for anyone trapped outside in the downpour. He looked down at his hand-drawn pictures of Song. Each had a vibrancy to it, as if the figure portrayed could leap right off the paper it was printed on. His sharp hearing heard a soft, almost timid tap on the door to his home. He went downstairs and opened the door. His eyes widened and he said, "Song?! Wha…get in here!" He dragged her inside where she stood dripping on the floor, the water running down her slim figure. She was trembling, her eyes wide and unfocused, her arms gripping her threadbare clothing. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, pulling her into a warm embrace. She started to wail. He stroked her damp head. "Easy, easy, I'm here, you're safe, sssshh" He murmured softly. Song swallowed and started speaking in a broken voice. "I'm done…I've had it, I…can't…" She coughed. Aiedail steered her to the bathroom. "First, take a warm shower, and I'll…wash your clothing." Song gave him a swift hug "Thanks" she said. She stripped quickly and gave her clothes to him. He put her clothes in the dryer and went to the kitchen. He had a strong aversion to meat, unless he cooked it himself. He whipped up a simple dinner and he heard Song turn off the water and she shortly entered the kitchen. She was wrapped in a soft bathrobe. It hung off her skinny frame. Aiedail noticed it made her seem even more…beautiful. She shuffled her feet nervously and smiled at him shyly. She followed him like a puppy, tailing close behind, to the kitchen and sat across from him. She nibbled on her food but didn't have a large appetite. She washed her dish and walked after him to his room. She smiled when she saw the pictures of herself. "Do I really look like that?" She asked, her eyes alight again with curiosity. Aiedail smiled and sat on the bed. "Yes, you do." She sat beside him and sighed happily.

Song snuggled up to Aiedail, resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her warm scent. "You smell like lilacs" He murmured in her ear. "Thanks" she said. Aiedail stroked her ears and she closed her eyes and started to purr warmly. "I thought you didn't like to purr." He said. Song opened an eye. "I _like_ having my ears stroked. You don't pull like some people I can mention." Aiedail ran a finger down her spine, over the places where her bones were taut against her skin. "You're skin and bones" he murmured. Song chuckled and turned herself around and straddled him. "I'm glad you enjoy that." She said, resting her hands on his face, gazing into his deep emotionless eyes. "You're a real work of art, aren't you?" she said softly, stroking his cheek, tracing the dark spikes under his eyes. Aiedail cupped her cheek and caressed it gently. Song leaned into it, her tail waving. "You live for a caring touch, don't you?" he said, looking into her blue eyes. He lifted her chin and brushed his lips against hers. Her hands dropped limply from his face and she turned, shaking, back to her original position in his lap. "How often have you slept alone?" he asked. Song stiffened. She rubbed her shoulders and grimaced slightly. "Not enough, never. When I do, I feel so…empty." She sighed and leaned back against him. "When I'm with you, I feel whole, alive, myself" She rested a hand on her stomach. "And if it wasn't for you…"  
"Enough" Aiedail said, "You're crying; I don't like it when you cry." He wiped her tears away and turned her face toward his. Song balanced on one hand and half-turned her body. Aiedail kissed her. She purred loudly. She dimly heard his voice in her head. _You're my song that fights to be heard, the one we fight for. Only you, my sweet voice of reason_. And Song didn't want it any other way.

Aiedail looked down at the vixen sleeping beside him. Even asleep, her fur seemed to gleam silver, due in part to the moonlight playing over her body from his bedroom window. He lightly stroked her soft fur. She murmured softly. Aiedail drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms and tail around them. What drew him to her? Her slender form? Innocence? Her feisty personality? Probably her independent spirit, unbound by emotional chains…

The first time they had met, although she hadn't talked to him was on a beach. She had been standing ankle-deep in the warm water, staring out into the expansive water. She had been wearing a white dress that fluttered and danced in the breeze. She had looked toward him, but had walked away and he hadn't seen her until she transferred to his school after moving in with her family. In a way, she was like his sister. Yet she was also a fiercely independent person. Song turned in her sleep and he stared at her bare back. She wasn't ashamed of nudity. Aiedail touched her sharp shoulder blades and smiled. She was a tiny little thing, no fat and barely any muscle on her thin frame. He breathed in her warm scent. She still had the smell of Lilacs. "My little Songbreeze" he murmured in her ear. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Song blinked her eyes and looked around. She was in a field of white wildflowers. "Where am I?" she asked aloud. "My memories, of when I was younger." Answered a voice from behind her. Song whirled and she smiled as Aiedail approached her. "How are you feeling?" He asked, giving her a quick kiss and embracing her. She snuggled closer to his warmth and sighed happily. "You know, you've become quite the vixen, you're more adept at…living I guess." Song quirked an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" She asked. Aiedail looked away. "Well, when I first met you and Alia, you were this shy creature that was afraid to get close to anyone, for fear of being hurt, like…" Song grimaced and looked down at her stomach. "Yeah, I guess that's true." She said quietly. "Speaking of Alia, what's she been up to?" Aiedail asked, sinking to the ground and settling Song in his lap. "How's she been since her…accident?" Song's eyes softened. "She…doesn't talk about it." Aiedail nodded. "If that's her choice, well, there's not much we can do, is there?" Song snuggled into the curve of his body and blinked sleepily. "Good night Songbreeze." Aiedail murmured.

Song blinked slowly in the bright light of morning. "Ah, you're awake." Song sat up to see Aiedail sitting cross-legged on the bed, chin resting on inter-twined hands. He was staring at her with a comfortable scrutiny. "Alia called" He said, getting up and moving to the window. "Ah, she's here" Song heard the squeal of abused tires and a door slam. Next thing she knew, she had been tackled, hard. "Oof!" Alia pressed her lips to Song's in a mild kiss. She broke contact and stared into Song's blue eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked, patting Song up and down. "I heard…about the incident and I"- Song pressed a finger to her friend's lips. "Alia, I'm fine, Aiedail took me in." Alia swiveled her head to stare at the Cith. "You were right, he iis/i cute." Alia stroked Song's face absent-mindedly. "Song, you're a special person, you have friends that love you and care about you." Alia smiled shyly at Aiedail. "Do you have my clothes?" Song asked in the awkward silence. "Yeah, in there" He pointed toward the bathroom. Alia stared at Song. "Come on, we need to get you cleaned up." She dragged a protesting Song into the bathroom and slammed the door. Aiedail let out an amused purr and exited the room. He didn't mind that Song was bisexual, hell; it made her more of a person. Ten minutes later, he heard the door open again and he went back upstairs. He found the two curled up together on the bed. He leaned against the door frame, studying Alia. Her body was something any male would lust after, supple and beautiful. The reason he had even met her was because he had busted a criminal ring that dabbled in slavery on the Black Market. Alia had been sort of a peace offering between her parents and the Ring. Thinking only of themselves, they sold their daughter and had fled the country. Aiedail shook his head. "I'm glad we met, Alia" He gave both of them quick pecks on the cheeks and left the two cuddled together, and he closed the door behind him.


End file.
